luxor_game_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Luxor Evolved
Luxor Evolved Luxor Evolved is the latest Luxor game developed by MumboJumbo. It features new remixed levels, timed survival levels, and even classic video game-themed levels! It also has trippy neon themes and even BOSSES! Classic powerups make their return: Fireball: Blasts an area with a fiery explosion. Lightning bolt: Zaps through multiple lines. Slow: Slows down the rolling. Stop: All balls grind to a complete stop. WiLd BaLl: Can match with any group of balls regardless of color (it's also your secret weapon against Bosses). Reverse (or eseveR): Backs up the balls. Color bomb: Detonates balls of matching color. Sorter: Sorts balls for easier matching. Paintball: Paints balls in the same color as your next ball for maximum results. Scorpion: Slashes through the closest ball and upward. ...As well as a few new ones: Chain Lightning: Targets balls of the same color as the one struck. Poison Ball: Infects and destroys a group of balls. Freeze Ball: Flash-freezes balls for destruction. Frozen balls are stuck in place and can be destroyed by oncoming traffic. Meteor Shower: Rains destructive meteors that crash into random areas. Lightning Storm: Casts lightning bolts from the sky that zap randomized areas. Rockets: Loads your shooter with decently explosive rockets primed for demolition. Bullets: Loads your shooter with high-caliber bullets for destroying single balls. Great for closing matches or making matches easier. Laser: Blasts a lasting laser through balls. For those with a need to clear absolutely positively everything. Black Hole: Plants a black hole at the closest point to the Pyramid that destroys balls that pass through and then collapses on itself. SMART BOMB: Destroys ALL balls on screen! A very rare gem of a powerup. Superpowers also make their debut: The Force of Sekhmet!: Your shooter launches volatile fireballs. The Incarnation of Horus!: Your shooter fires devastating lightning bolts. The Aspect of Ra!: Your shooter casts holy lasers for complete and total annihilation! Bonus levels are present for testing your skills with a certain powerup. There is also an XP system to upgrade powerups and unlock secrets. There are four main modes: Casual: Unlimited lives. For rookies who are new to Luxor. Normal: For average players. Just a regular ordinary normal game of Luxor. Hard: For expert players. Let's ramp up the speed on those balls, shall we? Elite: NO WHINERS! Extra lives come in fragments, so you gotta work for 'em. The goal is the same as all other Luxor games: Stop the balls from breaching the pyramid and eliminate all balls. But watch out for the bosses! Bosses present a whole other ball game (see what I did there?) to Luxor. The Boss has spinners that it can attack with by setting up an unreasonably short line to the Pyramid that the player has to fend off by eliminating those balls or shooting the spinners to stop those attacks (those regenerate overtime, so be wise about your next move). Balls within the Boss's shield can damage the Boss when matched. Conventional powerups and even superpowers are repelled by the Boss's shield and therefore do not affect the balls within, but one particular powerup, that sneaky li'l Wild Ball, can go through the Boss's shield. Watch out! Some Bosses get angry and attack prematurely if the player takes too long (some of them have a short fuse, so be quick about it, pardner), after which the Boss will often be tired and rest, leaving them open for attacks. After a Boss is defeated, it rewards the player with a brand new powerup or superpower. If you collect enough treasure (my preciousesss...), you can unlock secret levels! What makes these levels so special? They're 80s arcade-themed! Who doesn't love old-school arcade games, amiright? You can dig up those scores in Dig-Dug, wakka-wakka it up in Pac-Man, blast balls in Asteroids, defend the Pyramid in Space Invaders, and a lot more (that depends on whether or not you care about the treasure, it's your call)! Be aware that these levels may vary on difficulty and complexity. Good luck, and have fun busting balls!